Soulmates
by candyhigh
Summary: Kendall and Logan are given a necklace at birth that is supposed to help them find their true love. In 17 years, nothing has effected it. That is until two new families roll into town. What happens when the two realize that these are the two sons they are meant to be with. Kames/Cargan. T for cursing, maybe M for later chapters ! Check my profile bio please !
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be starting a new story but oh well, I am. I might update 'Hazel Eyes' after this but I'm sorry if I don't. I barely even found the time to write this. I'm going to Las Vegas tomorrow so I probably won't update but I will for sure update the hell out of this and 'Hazel Eyes'. Anyways, I got this idea from a Tumblr post that I've seen around. It's about how you're given a necklace at birth that will help you find your soulmate. I changed it up a bit so that it could still be some what my idea but still, not all of it is 100% me. But yeah, enjoy ! :)**

* * *

The cry of a baby filled the room, sighs of relief being emitted and a few cheers. Jennifer Knight took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and a smile spreading across her features. Despite the loud cries, tiredness washed over the woman and she fell asleep, her hand tightly clutching her husband's hand.

Her husband stared at his beautiful wife, unable to keep his eyes off her. The doctors asked if he'd like to see the baby but he shook his head, saying only when his wife woke up. After a few minutes, there was a knock.

"Did you bring it?" a man leaning against the door frame asked. William Knight's head snapped up and saw his brother, Nicholas. William nodded and Nicholas came in. He looked at Jennifer and smiled softly. Her newborn son was currently getting cleaned up.

"Um, yeah." William said, reaching into his left pocket with his free hand. He took out a necklace that had a sharp rhombus shaped white crystal. Nicholas took it and examined it.

"This is perfect." William smiled at that.

"It really is. Jen insisted that it would be perfect." he glanced at his wife. His brother hummed.

"Uh, so everything went well I hope?" the blonde nodded, barely being able to contain his happiness as he smiled at his brother.

"That's good. Are you ready?" William turned to him. "Of course. I can't wait for him to experience all those things I did."

Nicholas nodded and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He took a hold of William's hand, focusing on his love and Jennifer's as well since William still didn't let go of her hand. A surge of power ran through him as he held the necklace even tighter. " _Invenire eius dilectione, invenire eius dilectione, invenire eius dilectione._ "

Nicholas eyes snapped open and Jennifer woke up, sitting up. Letting go of his brother's hand, William turned to her, tucking some of her red hair behind her ear.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" she asked, unaware of Nicholas' presence. William grinned.

"Yes, he is completely fine. They should be back with him soon. And, I've got a present for him. Nic-" William turned but only to no one there, the necklace on the other side of the room where the flowers and balloons were.

Finally letting go, he moved to the table and picked it up. Just then, the nurse came in with the baby. He was wrapped up in a blue blanket as he was handed to his mother. William walked over, just as the baby let out a huge yawn.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked, full of emotions at seeing the clearly happy family. Putting a hand on her shoulder, William smiled.

"Kendall. Kendall Francis Knight." he said. At that, the baby's eyes opened slowly. Bright emerald eyes were revealed, a splitting image of those of his father. Even the wisps of hair were already visibly blonde.

"I think he agrees." at that, William chuckled softly. The red haired woman held her son closer. She held up his head and William leaned forward. He placed the necklace around his son's neck, careful not to do anything that might upset him.

Immediately, Kendall grabbed it with his little hands. He held it up to look at it for a split second before placing it into his mouth, smiling and laughing around it.

This caused both parents to smile, looking at each other, their eyes shiny with tears. William's dropped first as he sat beside his wife. "I love you." he said, leaning his head on her shoulder as they watched their son being clearly content with his necklace.

"I love you too." she whispered back, moving forward and pressing a kiss to Kendall's head. He looked up at her, drool all around his mouth as he grinned, laughing.

 ** _17 YEARS LATER_**

"Kendall, sweetie, get up ! It's time for school!" a woman said behind his door, knocking on it before moving down the hall. The blonde groaned, slowly peeling his eyes open. He sat up, stretching his arms up. The shirtless blonde stood up, checking his phone for the time. 6:35 AM. It usually took him until 7:10 to get ready for school which began at 8.

He glanced at himself in the body mirror next to his bed and only then did he notice that the necklace around his neck felt slightly warmer than usual. He looked down and held the crystal that he's had for as long as he could remember. Kendall brushed it off and moved to his closet, a yawn escaping him as he opened it. Searching through it, he found a wine red V-neck that was only slightly wrinkled.

He slid on the shirt, the dark color complementing his pale skin. Moving towards his dresser, he took off his sweatpants and covered his legs with black skinny jeans. He grabbed his phone and put it in his back pocket, grabbing his grey Vans backpack and going into the bathroom down the hall.

He dropped his backpack next to him, a slight sigh escaping at his appearance. "Finally awake?" his younger sister, Katie, asked while walking in.

"Oh be quiet! And why are you up? You're still in middle school and it's literally across the street." he asked, making eye contact through the mirror. He grabbed his blue toothbrush, turning on the sink as he put it under the water. Turning if off, he grabbed the white toothpaste and spread it across, putting it in his mouth after.

"Early bird gets the worm. And if you'd notice, you'd see that I got the last bit of coffee. So none of you." the 12 year old brunette smiled up at her older brother. He shot a glare at her. After a minute of brushing, he spit out the toothpaste.

"Demon spawn." he said, quickly rinsing out his mouth. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Katie ducked from the hand headed to ruffle her hair. "I'll take that as a compliment. Also, you should really put on shoes." with a sweet smile, she went out, taking a sip of coffee.

 _She doesn't even need it_ , the blonde thought, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his phone and swiped through the notifications. They were mostly from a few friends that were only texting him since today was the first day of junior year. Though, he didn't dismiss the ones from his best friend, Logan Mitchell.

The two grew up together as their families were good friends. Though some at school speculated that the boys were dating, they were always wrong. Logan was like a younger brother to Kendall and he never thought of him in that way. Another cool thing is that Logan had a necklace like his. They both assumed that it was just a cool thing since they were both babies when they received it.

He pressed it and read the text. 'Ahh, I'm so ready for school ! Summer has been boring and I finished all the books Ms. Collins recommended in like 2 weeks' . The blonde chuckled and began typing.

'Ofc you did lol. Meet me the coffee shop down the street from your place, Katie took the rest' hitting send, he grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He went downstairs and found his black Vans, fresh black socks on top of them. He had prepared the night before, already knowing that he would forget. He slid on the socks, quickly followed by the shoes.

A grey sweater was near his shoes and he slid it on. The weather was currently in the annoying phase where it was cold in the morning but hot by noon.

He went into the kitchen where he found his mom, assembling the last parts of Katie's lunch. His was already on the table, the bag labeled 'Kendall'. He grabbed it, stuffing it into his backpack.

"My baby, ah, you're all grown up." Jennifer said, cradling his face into her hands. Kendall laughed.

"C'mon mom, I still have 2 years left of high school." Jennifer lightly swatted his cheek before going back to cutting mangoes.

"I know, I know. But still, it was just like yesterday I was holding you." she said, her voice catching. Kendall embraced her.

"It's okay Mom, but it's what happens." Jennifer put a hand to his chest, pushing him slightly so that she could escape his hold.

"Yeah yeah, you'll understand when you have kids. But you should really start walking if you wanna go get coffee and get to school before the bell." she said, folding her arms.

"How'd you-" "Katie kept begging me to let her drink coffee only so you'd have to go get it." she explained. Kendall nodded. _Sure does sound like something she'd do_

"Alright, well, bye Mom! I'll text you if anything comes up after school and when I'll be getting here." he answered. On his way, he grabbed the keys to his black Nissan Altima, a gift from his dad's side of the family when he got his permit.

His father had been killed when Katie was barely 3, making him 8 at the time. He had been coming home from work and a drunk driver swerved into his lane, killing him almost instantly. Kendall brushed those thoughts aside, unlocking his car. Letting it warm up, he checked his phone to see if he had gotten a response.

'Typical Katie lol, be there in 5' was what Logan had sent 3 minutes ago. Kendall put down his backpack into the passenger's seat, along with his phone. Backing out of the driveway, he put on his seat belt before turning to the right, headed towards the genius' street.

The little coffee shop, PalmWoods Cafe, was one of the most popular places in their small town, Sherwood, Minnesota. Everyone knew everyone and accepted each other. Kendall and Logan were one of the most popular students at their school, their families both residing in the town for generations.

Kendall parked in the little parking lot, 4 other cars there as well. Getting out of the vehicle, he grabbed his phone and shut the door, locking it. He saw his best friend waiting by the entrance, a typical Logan outfit on.

Most of his skin was covered by a black hoodie and grey jeans. Black Converse covered his feet and he had on his black backpack. His chocolate eyes were wide and his dark hair was combed neatly to one side. He was pretty attractive and both guys and girls at their school classified him as the 'sexy nerd'.

"Forget to comb your hair?" Logan asked, a teasing smirk as he pointed at the blonde bed hair.

"Ah shit, I knew I was forgetting something." Kendall face palmed. He held up his phone, trying to use the reflection to fix it.

"Eh, leave it. Suits you." Logan said. Kendall put down his phone, making a face.

"Shut up. Now come on before I decide to buy you nothing." the blonde said, opening the door and getting in before Logan could reply. The ravenette laughed and followed the blonde.

"Uh, one coffee black. And another with cream and two sugars." Kendall ordered for himself and Logan.

"And two chocolate chip muffins." Logan added, shooting a bright smile to the 20 year old behind the counter. Despite being 3 years older, a blush spread across her cheeks. Everyone also knew Logan as a flirt as well, with being bisexual expanding his horizons. Kendall was in between jock and your nice gay best friend.

"Uh-huh, c'mon ladies man. Don't get her arrested." emerald eyes rolled. The ravenette chuckled as they sat down at one of the small tables. A few people were there but didn't take notice of the teenagers.

"So you excited ? I know I am ! I'm taking calculus and physics so should be fun." the genius said. He was the one that talked most of the time.

"Uh yeah , I guess. You think this year Jett will finally the me the fuck alone?" Kendall asked. Logan pretended to think hard.

"Well, considering that he hasn't stopped trying to get you since you came out and constantly pulls stunts to get your attention, I would have to say the solid answer is no. But hey, maybe this time you'll find a good guy! I heard my parents talking about how two new families just moved here and that they're sons are coming to Rocque High. Should be interesting." both males shrugged. Their order was called and they picked it up, Kendall paying.

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

Arriving at school, both males could feel the gemstones touching their skin get somewhat hotter. "You feel that?" Logan asked, noticing the blonde also took out his necklace to examine it.

"Yeah. Though I doubt it's anything. C'mon, let's go." Kendall said. Logan passed him his backpack and they got out of the blonde's car. After locking it, they made their way into the school. They received waves and nods from the people they knew until they reached their lockers. They were always lucky enough to have them next to one another.

"Fuck, this thing is actually burning now." Logan said, wincing slightly as he touched it. Kendall reached out to touch it though it felt completely cool. Kendall touched his own, feeling a hot sensation on his finger tip.

"I can't feel yours but I can feel mine. That's never happened before." a frown set on the blonde's face. Logan took a sip of his sweet coffee.

"Oh no. Here comes Stetson." Logan groaned, looking over Kendall's shoulder. Kendall turned, only to see that his best friend was in fact correct. Jett was headed right towards them.

"Hey, sweet thang. How was your summer?" he winked, giving a flirty smile to the blonde. Kendall gave a sarcastic one in return.

"Great actually. Yeah, I didn't see you at all which was the highlight of both months." he said sweetly. He held on tighter to his coffee cup, taking a step back when Jett took one closer.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there casa-nova." Logan said, a glare directed at Jett. The younger male didn't let down until Jett took two steps back.

"Whatever." the dirty blonde scoffed, leaving. Kendall let out a sigh, Logan patting his shoulder.

"Is okay man, he'll fuck off one day." Kendall let out a humorless laugh.

"Please, that'll only happen when I get a boyfriend. And that isn't soon." the blonde said. His best friend laughed.

"You never know. Love hits you- holy. New guys!" Logan said, his eyes trained at the entrance. Kendall turned once more and that's when it happened.

Hazel clashed with emerald. It felt as though he had been shocked by his necklace. _Now this is a 'you never know' moment._

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? I'd love to know cause I'm not so sure about this one! Again, I'm sorry if I don't update for a while. I will do my best to make sure I do get some updates out ASAP. Uh, reviews are always appreciated and I'm always open to suggestions ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh, I'm finally updating a story. Lol. I might update Hazel Eyes later and if not, it might be another chapter for this one and if I don't update again at all, I'm sorry. Thank you to TheGuestReviewer for your kind words as always. It means a lot. But yeah, here's another chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Kendall !" Logan snapped his fingers in front of the blonde's face, finally breaking him from the trance he was under.

"What?" Kendall blinked, as if dazed. The ravenette smirked.

"Looks like you just found your boyfriend." Logan said, nodded his head towards the entrance. The tall brunette was there, along with a shorter Latino. As if sensing eyes on them, the two new teens turned to them.

Kendall and Logan's eyes widened as they both felt a sharp shock. The two turned around and began hurrying away, as if not wanting to consider the possibility of even making contact.

As they rounded the corner, they found the two boys there, merely 8 feet ahead of them. "Wait, what the fuck?" Logan asked, sounding as if he was out of breath. A hand dramatically clutched his chest.

"That's weird." Kendall said, glancing at the 17 year olds. This time, he made eye contact with the Latino who's chocolate eyes expressed curiosity.

Then connecting his eyes with the taller male's, he saw what seemed like pure realization. "Son of a bitch." he heard a hiss come from Logan.

He turned to find him shaking out his hand from touching his burning stone. Kendall touched his own and winced slightly, the gem easily being able to burn you if you touch it long enough.

Suddenly the bell rang and both boys shrugged. They chugged down the rest of their coffee before throwing away the paper cup. "I have English." Logan said, the blonde letting out a sigh.

"I have PE. See you at lunch if we have no classes together?" he asked. The ravenette nodded. They went in separate directions.

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

"I think this is it." Carlos Garcia said from his place in the passenger seat in the black Camero. James Diamond, the driver and owner of the car, nodded slightly. He pulled into the parking lot of Rocque High School.

"We're finally going to meet them James ! Aren't you excited?" the Latino asked with a grin, a twinkle in his eye.

"I guess. I just don't believe that I'm supposed to fall in love with a guy that I don't even know. It's a bit weird to me. Growing up and my family telling me all about how I'm going to fall in love and now that I kinda know with who, it's strange. Like, I'm only open to you cause you're my best friend. How am I going to let the supposed love of my life in?" James asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

His best friend's face changed to show concern. He never realized how much it actually bothered the brunette. "Hey, I'm in this with you. And yeah, I get it. But c'mon James, this is the first thing we have to do before actually being fully accepted. We aren't in the real world yet. We've heard it a lot. We can only reach it if we have the one next to us. And that's who we're here for."

"Yeah, you're right Los. Uh, who are you looking for again?" James asked. Carlos slid out his phone and went to the app Notes. Clicking one of them, James leaned over to see.

The screen read, 'Name: Logan Mitchell. Height: 5'6. Age:17. Specialty: Incredible intelligence, the family mage.'

James eyes briefly scanned the rest before his eyes landing on the picture. It had been from one of Logan's social medias that had also been listed. The ravenette was quite attractive. Another thing James noticed was that he was what seemed like close friends with the guy he was after.

"Mmm, what's that look for?" Carlos asked, seeing the brunette's eyes glaze over.

"Uh, he's friends with mine. The blonde, remember?" James said, having shown Carlos the profile of Kendall the night before. The Latino nodded.

"Yeah. I look fine right?" Carlos asked. James scanned his appearance.

He wore a white hoodie with the word 'Electrico' written in black cursive. Black skinny jeans went along with it, black Nikes covering his feet. His caramel skin was smooth, his soft dark hair pulled back by gel. And of course, his chocolate eyes were full of excitement.

"Yeah, you're good." "You look good too."

James was wearing a gray T-shirt that hugged his figure. A black jacket was on top of that, unzipped so you could see his delicious figure. Black jeans covered his muscular legs, white Adidas on his feet. His skin was nicely tanned and his dark locks stood up with gel.

The teenagers got out of the car, each with their backpack over their shoulders. Right away, eyes were on them. It wasn't everyday that Sherwood had new residents. They walked into the entrance and both felt a shock of electricity.

"Over there." Carlos said, nodding slightly in the direction of where a dirty blonde had just left. James looked over and saw him. Emerald clashed with hazel. _This is where the fun begins._

Carlos smiled at the ravenette who's eyes grew wide. James and Carlos turned to each other.

"Dude, he's fucking hot." Carlos said with a slight undertone of lust. James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but try to keep it in your pants. We don't even know how they're like and-"

"Wait, you didn't get the summary? Mine says that he's nice, hella smart, the 'sexy nerd', and some what of a sweet talker." Carlos scowled slightly. "Damn, that means that he's been with others. Mm, he's mine." the Latino hissed.

The brunette laughed slightly. "Chill, you haven't even talked to him. And no doubt will he go for you, I mean, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Carlos smiled at him. But then, they both felt as if they were getting stared at. They turned to see the two teens looking at them. They both hurried away.

They looked at each other and went in their direction, except using another hallway as to not follow them exactly. They arrived there a bit before them and were able to witness the shock on the teens' faces when they got there.

They saw as Logan said something and grabbed his chest. They laughed slightly, not wanting them to alert them that they were staring at them. Kendall turned and made eye contact with James.

The brunette stared into the emerald orbs that held some sort of recognition. As if Kendall knew that James was the one for him. But when Carlos saw Logan touch his necklace that apparently burned him, his chocolate eyes turned black.

He grabbed James arm when Kendall turned to Logan and used that time to get away. "Dude, they have the tracker ! You know, the one that let's em know if your true love is near!"

James' eyes widened. "No, but that magic has been- how is that even possible?" James whisper yelled, the boys' already having too much attention focused on them in the first place.

"Wait. Logan Mitchell. He's th-" the bell rang, cutting off Carlos.

"Okay, we'll continue this at lunch. Where are you going?" James asked. "English. And you have PE! See you later and don't ditch any classes!" the Latino beamed, hurrying towards his English class. James sighed and began going out the field.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Once Carlos arrived into class, he realized that he was the last one to arrive. And of course, he saw that the ravenette was in his class.

Logan looked up when he saw a figure in the door way and his necklace shock him again. And he saw the attractive Latino looking at him. Suddenly, their teacher Ms. Collins coughed.

"Uh, class, this is Carlos. He is new to town." she introduced. Carlos slightly waved and some girls sighed dreamily.

"Uh, you can take a seat next to Jett. Raise your hand." Ms. Collins said. Carlos saw the same dirty blonde that had walked away from Kendall and Logan and went towards him.

"Alrighty, so class. Who did the summer reading?" Ms. Collins asked. Logan's hand shot up and so did a few others. The teacher smiled at her favorite student.

"Logan. What was your favorite book ? And why?" everyone held their breath. They always cared about what the genius thought about something.

"I would have to say The Lost Symbol. I mean, it really caused you to think. And it includes a variety of things that people can actually research more about if they are interested which I did. Noetic science is quite fascinating in the sense that the fact that the things we think about, the things we do, it all has an impact. And we can control that impact just by thinking about how it will effect others." Logan said. A small 'hmph' came from Carlos, turning the class's attention towards him.

"Mr. Garcia? Problem?" Ms. Collins asked. Logan raised an eyebrow. _No one has ever disagreed with me. This should be good_

"Well actually, I have read the book as well. Though actually, noetic science isn't about controlling impact. It talks about how physical and nonphysical things are connected. Um, science focuses on the way we see things externally. Noetic science is about how we can see the things we feel internally. Like, we can prove that something is , let's say stretchy. We can touch it and pull it to see if it is. But we can't technically prove that someone's love is there. We can feel it and we know that we do love that person but there isn't a right or wrong way to prove it. That not entirely can we control impact by our thoughts but that how our soul and consciousnesses can effect the actual physical realm you can say."

Everyone looked shocked. Even Ms. Collins was at a loss for words. Logan's face grew thoughtful as he took in Carlos. Suddenly, instead of a shock, a chill ran down his spine as if telling him 'he's the one.'

"Yeah, actually, he is right. It was a misinterpretation on my part." Logan said, tilting his head slightly to the right. _That's adorable ,_ Carlos thought.

Carlos smiled and Logan turned back around to face Ms. Collins. The woman nodded. "Uh, yes. Of course. Any other opinions on the book?" everyone stayed silent and Ms. Collins continued.

"Alright, I will write up the lesson. In the meantime, talk quietly among yourselves." Jett turned to the Latino, eyeing him.

"You're something new. Lots of people don't go against Mitchell and win." out of the corner of his eye, he saw Logan turn at hearing his name.

"I'm not here to take whatever title he has here. Just tried to clear something up is all." he shrugged. Jett nodded slowly.

"Alright, well maybe you'd want to sit with my friend and I at lunch. We could for sure use someone smart like you. Like, to settle disputes." Carlos bit his lip.

 _It's obvious he and Logan don't like each other. And besides, I still have James..._ "I'll think about it."

With that, Ms. Collins coughed to get their attention. On the board was written 'Biographies'

"Miss, we've already done biogra-"

Ms. Collins silenced Tyler Duncan with a look. She then smiled at the rest of the class. "You will be doing biographies. But about each other. I will pair you up according to how well I think you two will get along."

"This will be a 2 week long project. You will get to know each other if you already don't and write a simple 10 page essay. It should be on their childhood, how they became the person they are today and their aspirations for the future and what they will do to get there." Logan raised his hand.

"Yes, Logan?" she said sweetly.

"We can go over the 10 pages if we find necessary, correct?" Ms. Collins nodded.

"Alright, let's give you your partners. Jett, you go with Dak. Tyler and Beau. Hmm, Logan, you can partner up with Carlos."

The males looked at each other, Logan getting up to move Jett's spot as he went to Dak's side. As he sat down, he brushed against the Latino, both of them feeling some sort of connection. Logan's necklace glowed for a bit before going back to it's usual blue. Carlos saw this but said nothing, instead thinking about how he would get the ravenette to become his.

* * *

 **The Lost Symbol has to be my favorite book of all time. It's good and I recommend it though it is more of a 16+ kind of book. Noetic science is a real thing and is quite interesting, I'm thinking of doing a paper from it. Completely unrelated to this website of course lol. And yes, there will be like, supernatural themes here and there. Should've mentioned that earlier so whoops, sorry. Uh, next chapter will be about Kendall and James and then how lunch goes for them. I know that it doesn't seem that Logan and Kendall aren't popular but it'll show more in the next chapter. Sorry for the long outro. Uhh, reviews are always appreciated and I'm always open to suggestions :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hi. I'm still alive. Gahh, I apologize for not updating in a while. And thank you so much to the people who have followed my story. It means alot. Anyways, I've been so busy and I've had serious writer's block. I just didn't know what to do. Especially for Hazel Eyes so I might update that story even later until I figure out what happens. But yeah, here's a new chapter ! Enjoy !**

* * *

James stepped onto the field, no one changing yet since they knew nothing about their locker numbers and combinations and such. And plenty of kids, like James, still didn't buy their PE uniform.

James went over to the large sign that read 'Mr. Myer's class' and waited.

Kendall saw as the mysterious sexy stranger made his way to where the blonde was supposed to be. _And of course we have the same class_

Kendall shook his head and continued to class, ignoring the shock he received once finally getting there. Plenty of his classmates went to him, high fiving him and asking him how he'd been. No one cared that he was gay seeing as he was the hockey team captain. And that was impressive seeing as he was barely a junior.

"So, what'd you think about the new kid? Pretty cute right?" his friend Camille Roberts, aka the school theater queen, asked. Kendall dared not even to turn, thinking his necklace would get some sort of reaction again for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess. But I really do-"

"C'mon! Let's go meet him! Then maybe you and him can be workout buddies! I mean, he seems like he works out with that kind of body and every other guy never pairs up with you cause well, you are captain. So... I dunno, maybe we can-"

"Yes Camille, we can go talk to him." the blonde said with an exaggerated sigh. The theater queen giggled and grabbed his arm, pulling him over. Despite being much smaller than the hockey player, she was insanely strong.

Upon arriving, the hazel eyed male looked at them with interest. _What are they doing?_ And then he locked eyes with his soon to be blonde. A swarm of butterflies burst through his stomach, biting his lip in order not to say anything stupid.

Kendall seemed the same, a blush spreading across his face at the view of his brunette's bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"I'm Camille! This is my buddy Kendall!" the curly haired girl said with a bright smile. James looked at her and flashed a small smile. Kendall nearly fainted at the sight.

"James. Pleasure to meet you." the blonde just about melted at the sound of his husky voice, a shock going down his spine.

"So, are you a junior?" Camille asked sweetly. The brunette nodded.

"Oh cool. Kendall, talk ! I usually can't get you to shut up and-"

"Where'd you move from?" Kendall asked, his eyes trained on James. It was like Camille wasn't even there.

"Los Angeles. Uh, my great grandparents were originally from Sherwood and my family decided to move back recently." he said. Okay, it wasn't a complete lie. The only reason that he had convinced his family to move is because of the locator spell he and Carlos had cast.

Even though it wasn't exactly following the rules, they did it to get the jist of where their true loves were. Their families didn't hesitate to bring their sons here, seeing as this was one of the most powerful lands and they wanted them to find their happiness.

"Oh, cool. Uh, a lot of famous people right?" he asked, causing the hazel eyed teen to laugh.

"No. Despite Hollywood and Beverly Hills and such, you don't see celebrities everyday." with that, a whistle tore through the air.

Coach Myers was at the front of the class, holding a bag full of 4 basketballs and 3 jump ropes.

"Alright, I know it's the first day but I need you all to get back in shape. Those who are new to my class, I work you hard. The reason you're here is because of some sort of potential. Now, new kid, Diamond right?" all focus went onto James. He ignored it as he received plenty of it back home due to his looks and some what mysterious personality. It lured in alot of people and he actually made a few good friends.

"Why are you in my class? Newbies usually go with Mrs. Martinez or Mr. Smith." James smirked and Kendall found that hot.

"I'm great at sports. And I know how to hunt. Survival of the fittest, right?" Coach Myers chuckled and pointed at him.

"I like you, kid. Knight, I expect that you already met him?" Kendall nodded. Coach Myers nodded back.

"Okay, here you guys go. I'll be watching. If you're not doing anything, walk laps. Diamond, Knight, and I'm guessing Roberts, take this day and walk. For partners, you guys will be a trio." Camille smiled and clapped.

"Alright boys! Let us walk!" James and Kendall both slightly laughed at that as they began to walk around the field.

James stuck his hands in his sweater pockets. "So James, what sports do you play?"

"Any, really. I adapt easily you can say. And I can tell Sherwood is very adaptable." Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, nothing new most of the time. You and the other new kid, you guys are probably the most interesting topic in town at the moment." Kendall explained. Camille agreed by eagerly nodding.

"Interesting. Um, you guys been here for a while?"

"Yeah. My family moved here when I was 7 so I've been here a while. Kenny here, though, been here all his life." Kendall blushed slightly at that. James turned his attention to him.

 _The Knight family is freakin powerful but why do I sense nothing coming from him? Something's not right here-_

"James! Watch-" the brunette turned and caught the basketball before is touched his face. He threw it back at the person, a bit forcefully seeing as the guy stepped back a couple of steps.

"Nice save." Camille breathed out. James grinned, a sight that had Kendall weak in the knees.

"Thanks."

LINE BREAK

At lunch, James and Carlos quickly found each other. "Dude, I have Logan for my first and 6th. And get this, Imma write a biography on him so I can get to know him better."

James smiled at the Latino who was clearly excited. "That's great, Los. Uh, I have Kendall for my first and I'm pretty sure that's it. He seems quiet, I don't know. Didn't talk much. But I still don't get it. They're suppose to be powerful. Why are we not even getting a slight inkling of that?"

Carlo shrugged. "Cloaked, maybe? Those necklaces, I know what's up with them. The Mitchell family and the Knights. They've always stayed in town or at least this area. So why is their family the only one here? Their parents are for sure not the only child. What if, dunno, they were separated? Or, they had to leave. That would explain why they're cloaked."

"It'll also explain why they have the necklaces."

"James! Over here!" a curly haired girl frantically waved them over. She was with Kendall, Logan, another blonde, a girl with red highlights, and a kid Carlos had in his English. Dak, if he's remembering correctly.

"Camille! You don't have to-" Kendall hissed, getting cut off by Jo Taylor, the other blonde.

"C'mon Kenny, they seem like they need some place to sit. And, maybe you can lay the game on the tall one. He is very handsome." Jo winked.

"Actually, Carlos got invited to sit with Stetson and-"

"Here they come! Ah, scoot over!" Camille ordered. Logan sighed and scooted away from Kendall, making room for James and Carlos to sit next to them on the bench.

James went next to Logan while Carlos sat next to Kendall. Once again, their necklaces shocked them.

"Okay, so intros. This is Jo, that's Lucy, Logan, Kendall, and Dak! I'm Camille!" the girl said, seeing as she had not yet met Carlos.

"Carlos. And James, of course. As I can see that you know." he said with a slightly amused tone. Logan bit his lip.

"Yeah! So from what Logan and Camille here have told us, you guys seem nice. Lemme guess, James is the brooding best friend that only opens up to people that he knows deeply and Carlos is the over energetic one and that makes lots of friends yet still has his fair share of enemies?"

The best friends looked at each other, the same thought running through their minds. _She's insightful._

"Yeah, how'd you-" "I have an eye for these kinds of things." Lucy winked. The boys shrugged, continuing to take out their lunch.

"So how are you guys liking it here so far?" Dak asked, sliding a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Um, it seems pretty quiet. Very different from LA. But yeah, I like it." James answered, his best friend nodding right after.

"We're getting used to it." the Latino nodded. Finally, Jo gave the whole table a serious look.

"Alright, it's new school year. Who do we have our eye on?" she winked. The four boys froze, leaving Dak to be the only male continuing to eat.

"Oh oh oh. Wait. Hmm. James, Carlos, what's your sexuality?" Carlos nearly choked on his food at Camille's question. James simply smirked at his best friend, Carlos understanding that he was poking fun since the Latino was so intent on getting Logan.

"We're both bisexual." the brunette answered, knowing that Carlos was not about to answer at all. A squeal left both Jo and Camille's mouth, leaving Lucy to scoot closer to Dak. She was giving them a look as if they had grown two heads.

"What?" Kendall dragged out, knowing that the two were planning something.

"You guys can go out? Hmm, maybe James with Logan? That wou-"

"No!" the loud word came from both of the new teens. The table turned to them. They both began stammering before Carlos cleared his throat.

"We mean, that, uh, maybe we should get to know each other first? I can get to know Logie since you know, that biography thing for English." he gestured at Dak who backed him up.

"Yeah. Carlos is right, that would work."

Meanwhile, Logan's face was consumed in a bright pink. He called me Logie

James nodded. "Kendall and I could also talk cause of PE. Partners remember?"

Camile shrugged at the pointed look she received from the pretty boy.

"Alright, alright. Ah shit, Stetson's coming." Lucy groaned, folding her arms and burying her face between them. They turned and there the dirty blonde was, with a girl on his arm.

"Mercedes? Really? The class A whore?" Logan scrunched up his nose, looking disgusted. The Latino found that oddly cute.

"Shut up, nerd." she sneered. Logan raised his hands as if to surrender.

"My bad. Just really, Stetson can do so much better. You know, people like Peggy who have an STD. That's really who he needs." James snickered at Logan's remark. Jett turned to him with an unamused look.

"Wow, were the girls in my class wrong. You are not prettier than me." Jett said, turning up his nose as if he smelled bad. James rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what do you want anyways?" Kendall snapped, taking offence for the brunette who shot him a grateful smile. The blonde grinned on the inside at that.

"I was gonna ask Carlos what he's doing with the losers and not with-"

"The self righteous jerks?" Carlos finished, raising a brow. It was his turn to look unimpressed and Logan to stare in interest.

"Excu-"

"Look, if you're here just to start something, then leave. I'm hella hungry, I just wanna eat and talk to my amigos en paz. Gracias." with that, Carlos gave a look to say that he was done with the conversation.

 _And he's fiery? Fuck, if we get together we're gonna- wait wait wait. What do I mean if we get together? Logan, calm down_

Taking a deep breath after feeling his necklace shock him, he turned to his food. The table now ignoring Jett, they resumed to a new conversation about which kind of taco is best.

James couldn't help but shake the feeling that if he was going to get Kendall to fall for him, he needed to remove Jett from the picture.

* * *

 **Woah, what might James do? I'm as unsure as you guys lol. If y'all have any ideas, please tell me. Like, I literally put myself in a place where I don't even know where to go. Classic me. Lmao. But seriously, please review cause I want your ideas to be included as well. I don't want to make this my story, I want it to be a story that people can enjoy. Also, thank you for being patient with my updating. It'll be even worse with school starting soon so please don't hate me lol. Uh, yeah. Reviews are always appreciated and I'm always open to suggestions :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter. I think 'Hazel Eyes' is going to be on a break until I can get everything sorted out. So I'm so very sorry about that. This chapter goes out to the guest that wanted me to 'update soon' lol. Anyways, thank you to everyone for reading this as always. Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

As the bell rang, signaling that 6th period was now over. That meant school was over as well. Students filed out quickly, happy to have made it through the first day back.

Carlos and Logan walked alongside each other. As they were reaching the entrance, Carlos spoke.

"Hey, so, maybe I can get your number?" Logan raised his brow at that and Carlos grinned nervously. "F-for the project. I mean, I need to get to know my partner." he supplied with a wink.

Logan blushed lightly and took out his phone. Carlos did the same and they swapped, each putting in their numbers. As they exchanged, one final shock went through both of them, causing them to make eye contact. _The bond has been made._

As Logan began to slightly lean forward, James and Kendall were there. The ravenette quickly moved to Kendall's side, causing the Latino to frown.

"Alright, so um, James and I barely escaped Jo and Camille!" Kendall said, both males heavily panting as if they had run a marathon.

"Escaped?" Carlos said with a quirk of his brow.

"They're trying to make Blondie and I go out today." James said, missing the fact that the nickname he created when seeing a picture of his soulmate slipped. Carlos and Logan missed it as well, thinking that Kendall already knew.

But the blonde blushed upon hearing it. "Ah, okay. Well looks like we gotta go. I get to drive!" Carlos announced, grabbing the car keys out of James' hand.

The other two boys nodded , following them out to the parking lot. "So uh, I'll call you later or something to get started. Later Logan."

With that, James got into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt, looking as if he was praying when Carlos got into the driver's seat.

They laughed thinking that James was showing that Carlos was a bad driver. The Latino rolled his eyes and let a smirk slip over his features as he buckled his seat belt, turning on the car. With one final wave, he pulled out of the parking lot.

James finally looked up when they were on the road. "You don't have to do that every time you know?" The brunette turned to face his driving best friend.

"Well, the last time I didn't, you subsequently crashed. So, Carlitos, I will put a protection spell over the car every time you drive." It was true. The Latino had convinced James not to cast the protection spell because he didn't need it yet not even 4 minutes later, they were somehow in a ditch. No magic could get them out without people noticing.

"Fine!" Carlos said dramatically. James rolled his eyes and slid out his phone, putting in the 4 digit password. Sure, they could cast magic. That didn't mean they were living under the rock.

He clicked on Instagram, having got it because of the Latino. He had begged for James to get it, saying it was basically just a way to interact with people. Finally giving in, James downloaded the app.

He saw that he had received a notification and saw that the user 'thedramaqueencami' had followed him. Upon clicking the profile, he quickly gathered from the bio that it was Camille. He requested her and turned his phone off. Just then, he realized Carlos had been talking the whole time.

"So yeah, Logan and I are in the process of bonding. What about you and Kendall?" Carlos asked, slowing down the car as it was a red light. He glanced at his best friend.

"Yeah, uh, good I guess. We don't seem to have much in common. And that Jett guy seems to be interested in him." Carlos didn't detect the slight undertone of jealousy seeing as he had pressed on the accelerator since the light turned green. "I dunno, I still find it hard to believe he's the one for me."

The Latino nodded thoughtfully, James waiting a response. "Well since he's meant for you and you for him, I'm sure that you will eventually get together. I also doubt that Jett will get in the way. He just seems like an asshole."

"Yeah, that's true." the boys pulled up to the Diamond home, which was a 4 bed 3 bath home. The Garcias and Diamonds were close, seeing as they were the only magic families that lived close to one another.

The Garcias lived across the street though both of their parents were currently out. They had said they would be exploring and go to the nearby forest and wouldn't be back until around 7. The teens were fine with that, accustomed to that happening often.

James unlocked the door with his key, waiting for the Latino to gather his things from the trunk which he locked afterwards. Throwing them at James as he approached, he went inside the home that was refreshing seeing as it was scorching hot outside. Both males liked to keep on their sweaters though, to hide the ink they had on their arms.

On James' right upper arm, his had a tattoo of a triangle inside of a circle that interrupted the circle's lines with it's corners. Inside the triangle where semicircles in each corner, the rounding side facing said corner. There was a circle inside of that. There was also three circles on each side of the triangle.

That meant signified his alternation magic. He could manipulate things to go a certain way and cast powerful spells to prevent things.

On his inner right wrist there was a circle split into fourths. On one fourth, it was what seemed like a piece of land. The next fourth was a symbol for air, three lines drawn was the middle one slightly curving around the other two. Below that were three zigzagged lines that symbolized water. The bottom left right fourth had a flame, which is pretty self explanatory.

He was able to manipulate elements, meaning that he could control them if they were around. Like if water was around, he could simply think about it spraying towards someone and it would happen.

Another one was on his left forearm. It was a horizontal rhombus that had a diamond in it. A diamond was colored with the diamond on the top point. Two swirls were on either side of the rhombus.

This signified his illusionary magic. He could create a sort of illusion in order to hide something. An example of this is using a sort of mirror spell to blend in with it's surrounding while hiding whatever was behind it.

Finally, his last tattoo was on his left upper arm. There was an outline of a square and a diamond stacked on top of each other. Inside of it was a hand that had a drop on it.

It represented his blood magic, meaning that he could use his blood for certain things. It was a powerful magic that he rarely used, especially on others but still made him highly respected in not only his family but with the magic world as well.

Carlos had the same tattoos, except the blood magic. Instead, he had one on his left wrist. It was a heart with a flame in the middle. On the left side of the heart, a spiral was connected to it.

It was his life magic. This allowed him to control how things live. If he wanted a flower to stay alive, he could cast a simple spell and that would keep it going for how long he wanted. Though he wasn't yet able to preform it on humans, it was still a pretty useful gift.

As both males shed of their sweaters, the tattoos came into view. They dropped their backpacks in front of the brown couches they chose to flop themselves onto.

"Hey, did Camille request you too?" Carlos asked as he scrolled through his phone.

James continued to slid out his binder from his backpack, then grabbing a pencil. "Yeah, wonder how she got our social though."

"Pass me your phone, Imma request her and everyone else that I can find off her account." Carlos said, sitting up and holding his hand out. James simply glanced at his phone before moving his eyes towards Carlos' hand. Then he turned his eyes back to his homework.

The phone went up into the air and it flew into the Latino's hand who clutched it. "Alright thanks."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Kendall pulled into the driveway, lowering his music as he began to focus more on parking. He had just dropped off Logan at his home, the two deciding to hang out later at 7. Their parents were okay with them going out together, as long as they weren't out too late. They trusted their sons and the people in town to make sure they were safe.

Finally shifting the gear to park, Kendall turned off the car. He grabbed the jacket thrown onto the passenger seat and reached behind him to grab his backpack. Getting out of the car, he locked it and walked up to the door. His mother had already opened it for him.

"Hey ma." he said, swooping down and placing a kiss on her cheek. She patted his back lightly and closed the door behind him.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asked as her son made her way to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He took out a water bottle and took a swig before answering.

"It was pretty cool. Uh, I met the new kids. They're nice." Jennifer tensed slightly before smiling.

"Oh. That's good. Anything interesting?" see, the woman was cautious about the new kids. I mean, 17 years in Sherwood and no reaction at all? One of them could maybe be her son's true love. Sure, when William had first explain the whole magic to her, she thought he was lying. But she'd come to accept it.

"Oh yeah, actually. I think something's up with the necklace. It started heating up, same for Logan. But when I touched his, I didn't feel a thing but mine was scorching. I dunno." the blonde shrugged and turned to grab an apple. Jennifer grew still.

Though as Kendall entered the living room again, she shrugged as well. "Who knows? Well, you should start your homework before you go out. Logan's mom already called to say you two were gonna go to the, um-"

"The diner. So I'm not gonna have dinner. Love you!" Kendall said, kissing her cheek once more before grabbing his backpack and going up the stairs.

Jennifer took out her phone before going to her contacts. She pressed the one that said Nicholas.

 _Let's just hope that Kendall still doesn't have to be involved_

Nicholas felt his phone buzz and took it out of his pocket. The caller ID read 'Jen'. He remembered the last time they talked, when his brother went missing. He had to convince her to say that he had died and though Nicholas still was afraid of what had happened to him, he knew that William wouldn't leave his family unless it depended on their lives.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Nicholas, Kendall's necklace is finally reacting. I don't know what to do and-"

"I'll be out there by tonight. Thank you for calling Jen. " he said. He let the woman say goodbye before hanging up. A sigh escaped him.

"I'll make sure your son is okay, little brother." Nicholas said, staring at his phone wallpaper. With that, he exited the room, and up the stairs. He locked the door to the basement and walked away. With a swipe of his hands, the hallway that led to the basement door was ignited with flames.

Going out the door, he disappeared into the shadows, ignoring the screams of the demons trapped inside the home.

* * *

 **Oh damn, I feel good about this. The next chapter will be about the call Carlos promised Logan and the diner. Also, more of Jennifer talking to Nicholas. Oof, I hope you guys really are liking it. I mean, I actually have to research some of this stuff, like the tattoos which I hope you could envision. Uh, like always, I'd like to know what you guys think. Um, reviews are always appreciated and I'm always open to suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so ashamed ahh, I haven't updated in so long. If you're still reading this story, thank you so much for being patient with my updates. School is quite hectic and my schedule still isn't fixed so there's some stress there. But, I found the time to type this and it's a bit longer so hopefully you can enjoy it. Also , thank you to the guest who reviewed. I'm glad that someone knows which post I'm talking about and hopefully I can answer some of your questions lol. But yeahh, enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Logan tapped the pencil back and forth on his notebook. It was currently 5:38 PM and Carlos still hadn't called. English was the only homework he was missing. Sure, he had 2 weeks to complete it but he already planned what to do for those 2 weeks. In class, he would ask the Latino all about him. At home, he would write about what he learned and the last 2 days or so, he would put everything together.

Today, he was only able to gather 2 pieces of information before Ms. Collins told them to pull out a piece of paper to begin with a short report of their summer.

Grabbing his phone, the teen unlocked it and went to his contacts. He found a new one under the name 'English Partner' and right away knew it was Carlos' number. With a sigh, he glanced at his paper. The only things he had written down was his ethnicity , which was Hispanic, and his age.

A groan escaped him as he laid back onto his bed, swallowed by pillows. He shut his eyes and began to reflect on the day.

 _This year is going to be interesting. But there's something off about James and Carlos. I mean, they're so.. I don't even know. And the whole thing with the neckla-_

He shot up, discontinuing his thoughts as his ringtone began to sound the room. He grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID. With a small smile, he answered.

"Hello?" he said, grabbing his pencil and ready to write anything down.

"Logan ! Um, here's the call I promised. What do you wanna start off wi-"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could ask you a few questions. Then talk about your childhood, like the earliest you could remember until you were 10." Logan said quickly. He heard a small laugh that made his heart flutter.

"Yeah, sure. As long as I get the same. Alright, what are your questions Mr. Mitchell?" it was almost as if he could hear the smirk in the Latino's voice. He rolled his eyes despite a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Okay, are you content with where you are right now?"

"Yes. I am currently in a positive mind set and I feel like everyday, I'm getting closer to my goal in life."

Logan's brow quirked as he wrote it down. "What is your goal in life?"

He heard a small noise before the Latino's voice came through. "To succeed. And have a stable job, relationship, friendships. Basically, I want to succeed in my own way but I could also use the push from others."

The ravenette blinked before writing it all down quickly, speaking as he marked the period. "How did you become who you are right now? Like, what caused you to take action to make your goal complete?"

On the other line, Carlos scratched his head. James was currently in his room, trying to finish his homework and the Latino decided it would be a good time to finally call Logan. And he has to admit, his questions are pretty good.

"Um, the fact that my future is quickly approaching kind of scared me. Also with moving here, so close to being an adult. I feel like there's something or maybe even someone here that will help me reach my goal." I mean, Logan was here. His soulmate. The person that basically held his future in his hands. It was a bit frightening.

"Oh. Well, okay. So your childhood, how was it?" Logan asked. Carlos sighed.

"It was great. Um, not that interesting. James has always been my best friend, basically my brother. We would play a lot of games, like pretending and stuff," a lie, they would secretly use their magic when they were playing . "I think I knew early on what I wanted and even though I was like 10 or 11, I had that desire to do something with myself."

Back at the Mitchell household, Logan hummed and was writing down the main points. Instead of writing everything down, he just made a bullet point list and he would of course understand what he was trying to tell himself.

The call went on like that for an hour or so. Finally, Carlos had to hang up because he and James were going to make themselves dinner. As Logan pressed the red button on his phone that disconnected the call, he saw that it was now 6:52 PM.

He got up and stretched. It was nice getting to know Carlos. He seemed very down to earth and dedicated. He liked that.

He went downstairs to find his dad and mom talking quietly.

"Sweetie, I just don't want to get Logan involved. He's our baby and I don't think I could live with myself if he got hurt because of us." Joanna Mitchell said.

"Uh, hey." Logan said softly. His parents jumped.

"Jesus, kiddo. You freaking scared us!" Luke said, breathing heavily on purpose.

"What's going on?" he asked. His mom got up and shook her head as she pulled him into her arms.

"Nothing, sunshine. Are you going to leave soon?" she asked. He pulled away from her.

"Yeah, I should. Um, are you sure it's nothing?" he asked, able to see the concern behind his mother and father's eyes.

"We'll talk to you about it tomorrow. But for today, just have fun kiddo." Luke said, getting up as well and ruffling his hair. Logan smacked his hand away while playfully glaring at his dad.

"Don't touch my hair." he said seriously. The trio were quiet before all three of them burst out into laughter.

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

Kendall and Logan entered the restaurant which had an appropriate amount of people. A few of them were students who were trying to get everything done by the first day of school.

The boys nodded to the ones that they knew before selecting a booth. They slid into the benches, opposite from each other. The place was a whole 70's retro restaurant so they were waiting for the waiter to pick up their orders.

"So, did you call Carlos?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded as a smile spread across his face. It was clear to Kendall that his best friend wasn't even aware that he had smiled.

"Yeah. We were on the phone for a while and to be honest, we only talked about the project for like half of the time. The other half, we were just talking about whatever. He seems pretty cool and so does James, from what Carlos told me." the ravenette said with a wink. Emerald eyes rolled.

"Yeah , yeah. He is cool but I dunno. I mean, I've barely known him for today. And that goes for you too man, don't go into it like you usually do ad then just leave him. Take it slow, he's new but he certainly isn't dumb." Kendall said. Logan raised a brow at the words that sounded almost like a warning.

"Why of course, mom. What would you like me to do next, mow the lawn?" he said mockingly. The blonde reached across the table and flicked his forehead, hearing an 'ow' come from the younger boy.

At that time, the waiter came up to their table. They both ordered the number 4 combo which consisted of a cheeseburger, large fries and a milkshake. Logan asked for a strawberry one while the blonde went for a vanilla one.

As they waited, they both discussed their schedule to see if they needed to make any changes.

Logan's phone dinged but this one drew both of their attention seeing as when the screen lit up, the text was under the name of 'Hot Latino'. Logan's cheeked burned as his hand moved as fast as lightning to grab his phone and put it under the table.

The blonde across from him burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. The ravenette's blush deepened, covering his neck now.

He swiped to see the text and it said 'hey, cooking w/ James was a bad idea. Any good places round here' . Logan bit his lip, glancing up to see if Kendall was still paying attention. He was content with laughing so hard that he began to wheeze.

Logan's fingers were fast as he replied with 'Yea, the Dozen Diner. It's like two blocks east from school, you cant miss it' .

He got a quick response which was 'ok, thanks :)' and that smiley face sent butterflies to his stomach. He set his phone face down this time on the table, waiting for the blonde to finish laughing.

It was only about 30 seconds later that Kendall focused back on him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You really should change that cause imagine how your parents would react." Kendall said, an amused smile still on his features. His best friend rolled his chocolate eyes.

"Calm down, it's not like I haven't brought home a guy before."

A bushy brow raised. "Is that so? Were your parents there to hear you bottom out?"

Logan's mouth fell open and the blonde began to laugh again. "I, w-what? No! Ah, you're so stupid!" Logan stammered before joining the blonde in his laughter.

The waiter finally returned with their food both balanced on separate trays. The ravenette smiled warmly that earned him a lip bite from the 16 year old teen who looked at him a bit longer than necessary before walking away.

"Dude, you literally flirt with everyone even if you're trying to get someone. It's creepy." Kendall commented as he dipped a french fry into his milkshake before plopping it into his mouth.

Logan glared at the blonde across the table. "Oh shut up, I'm not even flirting. Anyways, if I was trying to get Carlos don't you think that I'd already have done something- why are you looking at me like that? Kenda-"

"Turn around." the quiet words fell from the blonde's mouth who was wide eyed, his emerald eyes tinted with slight confusion.

The ravenette did as told and came face to face with a smirking Latino. "Well, I do hope that you do something soon."

Logan jumped back, his side hitting the table. Though it did hurt, the blush from before came back in full force.

"Oh c'mon Litos, don't chase him away this early." said a voice behind him, coming from James who had walked in. He had the car keys in his hand which made it clear he had returned from parking his car.

Kendall turned his stare towards James who winked at him before a grin spread across his face.

 _He seems more loose out of school_ , was the first thing that ran through the blonde's mind.

"Wh- how do you guys know this place ?" Kendall asked, tensing only slightly when James slid into the bench next to him. With their legs touching, the best the blonde could do was take deep breaths in order not to say anything stupid.

"Well, Logie over here was kind enough to let us know about this place. It was a nice gesture, even nicer to find that you two are here as well." Carlos explained, moving his arm behind the bench he and Logan were on. The ravenette could feel the heat coming from Carlos, due to the white sweater he still had on.

"Oh. Well _Logan_ , that was nice of you." Kendall said with an accusing look. He was brought out of it when James leaned over to snatch a fry.

"Hey!" Kendall said in a scolding manner, hitting the sexy teen's arm when he put the food into his mouth. One thing that Kendall noted was the obvious muscle underneath the black hoodie.

A moan came from James' mouth that made Kendall blush. It was only Logan who caught it by sending a smirk his way. The blonde rolled his eyes in return.

"This is fucking delicious. I'll have whatever that is." James said, with a slight nod to the meal on the pair of best friends' trays.

Carlos smiled, a sight that had Logan swooning a bit. "If James says it's good, it's good. Waiter! We're ready to order!" the Latino said, raising his hand to signal the waiter over.

"Two other number 4s please. Mmm, both chocolate milkshakes." Kendall said, only taking a second to glance at both boys. The waited nodded and left again to place their order.

"Chocolate, how'd ya know?" James asked. The blonde smiled cutely up at him. _He really is the one for me_ James thought.

"I have an eye for these types of things."

Logan didn't wait for his next question. "Anyways, since you guys are here, how do you like Rocque High so far?" the ravenette took the straw between his lips in order to drink some of the strawberry deliciousness.

Carlos' eyes flickered to the pink lips before back up to Logan's face. It was obvious that he had noticed the Latino's actions. "It's just great, don't you agree James?" he asked, not even turning to his best friend with his eyes still trained on Logan.

"Yeah, just fine."

* * *

 **Yuhhh, that's that. Next chapter is gonna be about them having dinner at the diner and some things will be revealed to Logan and Kendall. I will get it out as soon as possible but please bear with me here. I need to say this one more time, thank you some much to everyone who still continued to read my stories. It means alot . Reviews are always appreciated and I'm always open to suggestions ! :)**

 **XOXO,**

 **J ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh fuck. Okay, hear me out. So, I really had no idea how to continue from my previous two chapters. And I don't know if you remember since I have deleted the chapter, but in the old chapter 6 I said that I had a different idea. And I think I'm going to run with this one instead. But please, if you want to read the other one, review or PM me. I will try to work something out but this is the best solution I can come up with before this story goes completely dead. Thank you for understanding. *sigh* Please enjoy what I had conjured up before.**

* * *

Carlos almost spit out his almost finished milkshake, swallowing the liquid roughly before a wide grin spread across his features.

Kendall had just told the story of when he and Logan were younger and had gone into the forest to track down the river. They had found it and when they got there, the blonde explained how he was able to convince it was haunted by throwing rocks and making loud noises and pretending not to know where they came from.

James smirked. "Really Logan? That easy to scare you?" he said with a small chuckle.

The ravenette was fuming. "I was like 7, okay! Gahh, you were a bastard from the beginning!" Logan said, pointing a pale finger at Kendall.

"Me? Why I never!" the blonde said with an exaggerated gasp, clutching at his chest. James laughed at that, a smile spreading across the blonde's face upon hearing it.

"I feel your pain, Logie. This one over here tried to convince me that there were demons in my house and that if I didn't want them to hurt my family, I had to stay awake and protect them. I had insomnia until we were 13!" Carlos hissed.

Kendall and Logan turned to James who was smirking. "But I cured you, didn't I?"

The brunette had used his blood magic to cure it. It was a tiring process that nearly killed them both and the fact that they did it in secret got their magic supressed for about half a year by their families.

But if anything, it brought them closer together. "Wait, cure? Wha-"

Logan didn't have time to finish his question seeing as someone came over to their table. "Hey boys, it's already time to close up shop. Uh, 5 minutes and that's it." it was the manager, Jonathon.

"But Mr. Soto, it's barely 9:45. I thought you guys still closed at 11 on school nights." Kendall asked, his brows furrowed. A frown spread across the 40 year old man's face.

"Yeah but news has been saying there's gonna be some heavy winds started at 10. I wanna make sure everyone get's home safely." he said. The four teens nodded.

"Thanks for the warning, we'll head out now." Carlos said, sliding out of the booth and stretching his arms upward. From behind, Logan was able to catch a sliver of tan skin that had peeked out from underneath the hoodie.

"I got this." James said as he slid out his wallet.

"No, no, I got it. I basically invited you guys." Logan said. Carlos turned to him, his brow arched.

"Exactly, but we weren't invited in the first place. This was clearly suppose to be a dinner between you and Kendall and we interrupted. At least let James cover it as some sort of apology." the Latino argued. The blonde sighed.

"Fine."

"Wow, thanks Los for offering." James said as he set 2 twenties on the table. He slid out of the booth, the blonde following after.

Carlos smiled sweetly. "No problem Jamesy."

Kendall and Logan laughed at the exchange. Once they got outside, a shiver ran down Logan's spine. "I told you we should've brought sweaters."

Kendall rolled his eyes but folding his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. Both males felt a hand on their shoulder and an instant warmth spread through them. They looked at their unknown soulmates.

"How'd you-" Carlos cut him off with a shake of his head and a grin.

"Magic." he said it jokingly but the boys had used their elemental magic to transfer heat.

Suddenly, a gale hit them. And it hit hard. All of their hair was blown back it was difficult to stand their ground.

Kendall opened his eyes to try to see where his car was but was met with a bright ball of light. He raised his arms in order to block his face but never felt the hit.

Opening his eyes once more, he found James infront of him, a white aura surrounding all four of them.

"What the fu-"

"Logan!" Carlos screamed as the ravenette was torn from the protection bubble. The boy had been pulled down to the floor and was currently being dragged through out the parking lot. Kendall had never seen anything like it before. Carlos tried to step out but the aura wouldn't let him.

"James! _Let me go_!" Carlos said, pounding his fists on what now seemed like very thick glass. _How can it be thin yet so strong?_

"If I let you go, I have to let this whole thing down ! I can't morph people out yet!" James shouted back, his face tight in concentration. Logan was seen trying to grab onto something, _anything_ to help him from stop moving.

"That's my future out there! I have to get him back! Please." the Latino turned with a pleading face, his face full of fear. James seemed to soften at that, his brows raising his concern.

"Kendall, wrap your arms around my waist." James commanded. The blonde finally looked at them from tracking Logan with his eyes.

"What?! And what about Logan! We ha-"

"Do it! I promise, Carlos will make sure he's safe. Please, I need to make sure you are too." nodding slightly, the blonde wound his arms around the sexy brunette's waist. He held on tightly.

 _What is going on? I thought the winds were- how are they even this strong? Why is it only happening here? What about Mom and Katie? I hope they're safe-_

The sound of wind cut off the blonde's thoughts and he was hit with the air again.

He felt James turn and wrap his arms around him. James threw himself to the floor, landing so that the blonde was on top of him.

"Ja-"

"Hold on, Blondie." James said, smiling softly when the blonde peeked up at him. James closed his eyes.

 _C'mon Diamond, keep your soulmate safe. Don't let him get hurt._

With that instinct in mind, James lifted his hand and he felt his body rise up from the ground. Apparently, so did the blonde according to the squeak that he heard.

He said nothing at the frantic questions being thrown his way. With one location in mind, he finally opened his eyes. He looked down only to see his best friend with Logan held tightly against him.

The last thing he had seen was the two disappearing with a blinding flash of light. He and Kendall followed suit.

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

Kendall awoke with a loud groan. He sat up, holding a hand to his throbbing head. His emerald eyes peeled open and he glanced around his surroundings.

He was in an unfamiliar room in a king size bed that swallowed him. The comforter and sheets were pulled back and despite the temperature having to at least be 50 degrees F, he was sweating.

"Kendall!" a voice said, full of relief. He had to look before realizing who it was. _James._ Suddenly, everything was coming back.

They left the restaurant and there was a lot of wind. _Oh God, Logan!_

"Logan? Is he okay?! Where is he?" Kendall asked, shooting up out of the bed and looking around again, as if Logan would magically appear.

 _I mean, it isn't that crazy considering everything I've just seen._

"He's fine. But you need to sit back down. God, I've been trying to cool you down for the past hour but your body refuses to let me in. Just relax and I'll try again in a bit." James said, grabbing a chair and moving it so that he could sit down while facing the blonde.

"Past hour? How long have I been out for?!" Kendall screeched as he plopped himself down. Despite his worry, the bed did feel amazing. It was like it knew exactly how he preferred to sleep.

"Like an hour and a half. You're taking it pretty well, seeing as it was your first time path crusading. First time I did, I was out for half the day." James winked, grabbing a water bottle from the bedside table. He handed it to Kendall who slowly swallowed some of the liquid but welcomed it against his scratched up throat.

"Path crusading?" Kendall asked quietly. James smiled and leaned over, brushing a piece of the blonde's hair out of his face and letting his fingers linger on the boy's jaw for just a minute.

"Our world is full of paths that connect every where to anywhere. Carlos and I used that to get us out of there. It alternation magic. We tapped into the atmosphere and latched onto a path that led us here." James said, trying to explain it in a way that wouldn't have the blonde confused.

"Magic? But isn't that just mumbo jumbo?" Kendall asked. James smiled and made a 'hmph' sound.

"We have a lot to discuss. I'll go over and see how Logan is doing and if he's awake yet. Meanwhile, you stay here. And please, don't catch my sheets on fire." James said with a wink as he left the room.

Kendall looked down, pulling back his hand as he saw a bit of smoke rise from it. He looked back at the closed door and sighed. _I better call Mom soon._

* * *

 **I'm a terrible human being, I know. If you guys prefer the other one, please tell me and I'll reupload the other chapters and get to work on an other. I'm not sure if this is the best move but.. here it goes. Again, thank you for reading this and do not hesitate to tell me your opinions. Reviews and suggestions really is what I'm going to go off so they are welcome and very appreciated !**

 **P.S. I know this is short and I'm sorry, I'll see how this works out and I'll make the next chapter longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully this update didn't take too long lol. Um, sorry if this chapter seems rushed but it's more like a filler for chapter 8. And I am going to be slow with updates, especially with the holidays coming up soon. So sorry about that. If there is any mistakes, I am sorry, I didn't really look this one over. Besides that uh, enjoy!**

* * *

Upon entering the guest room that hosted Logan, James saw the Latino brush the hair out of his face. The ravenette was still asleep and looked peaceful.

"I could've lost him, James." Carlos said without looking up. James went to his side.

"You wouldn't have let that happen. I know you, Litos. You'd go through hell to be with him." James said. The shorter male sighed, reaching out and taking a pale hand in his.

"Yeah, I would. But what was that out there? That was not some natural shit. What do you think it was all about?" and just like that, something snapped in James. He suddenly got sucked back into a memory of a stranger fighting off the shadow beast. The glimpse of the brown hair and icy blue eyes.

The brunette blinked, going back to the present. "I'm not too sure but I just got a vision. I think it has something to do with the forest."

Carlos winced, remembering that he never got around to doing it. "That's the last thing we need. But we should talk about this later. Go with Kendall, I'll call you when he wakes up."

James nodded and pulled up a chair for Carlos. The latter smiled gratefully at his best friend and shooed him away.

The other mage walked out with a chuckle and went back to his own room.

Kendall had a book in his hands, looking as if he was trying to decipher it. He had James' translator that would scan the page, then read out the words in the preferred language, shining a laser so you could follow along.

"The History of Blood Magic. A great choice, though I doubt that you'd know half the things that are being said." James grinned.

Kendall snapped his head up, looking appalled. "I'll have you know that I have a wide vocabulary, I do know what is being said, but it doesn't make any sense."

James laughed at the blonde's pout. He went over and sat down next to him.

"It's in Latin, silly. So the translation won't be as clean as it would be if a native speaker translated. Lucky for you, you're looking right at one." James winked, gently prying the book from Kendall's hands. He folded them in his lap.

"Mm, alrighty then, Mr. I Know Latin, translate! This blood magic seems interesting." the blonde tilted his head and James found that oddly adorable.

With a deep breath, James began.

" _Blood magic hasn't been around for a while, only coming around during the third celestial moon_ -the third century- _. It originally came around due to Gavin Sedras. His pregnant wife was terminally ill and in an attempt to save her, he reached out to other mages._

 _Despite his efforts, she and the baby died-_ "

"That's horrible. I can't imagine going throu-"

"LOGAN!" they heard Carlos scream, pure happiness in the word.

James dropped the book onto the bed and Kendall shot up, dashing to where he heard the voice. James walked in to see Carlos holding Logan tightly against him and Kendall hurrying over with a worried smile.

"Loges, you okay?" Kendall said, the Latino still having him in a tight embrace. Logan winced and smiled softly afterwards.

"Uh, yeah. Just a bit tired. You can let go now Carlos." reluctantly dropping tan arms back to his sides, Carlos stepped aside and let Kendall sit next to his soulmate.

"What happened?" Logan asked, rubbing his temples. James and Carlos looked at each other before they sat down as well.

"Well, um, you guys have magic in your blood. Okay, hear us out." Carlos said, attempting to keep it like a casual conversation.

James smiled weakly. "You both have been shielded from it. While it's not safe to oppress your magic, you have been handling it pretty well. And your families are probably going to hate us. Because when we crusaded, well um, you kind of tapped into your magic side. Only magic users can use those paths and you had to have exerted just a little bit of magic to do so."

"So kind of like, activating our magic side?" Kendall asked thoughtfully. Carlos nodded

"And because of that, we just opened up what your families kept closed. The reason you're probably taking this so well is because you weren't drained of any energy. Your magic has always been there, waiting to be used. And now that you have, that magic is going to be focused on getting to know you and choose which magic is best suits you."

Logan frowned. "So like, we only get certain types of magic?"

"Yeah. It's not that bad, trust me. The normal is 3 but depending on your family, you can get 4 like Carlos and I. No matter what you get though, we'll help you with controlling it. Because you are blossoming this side at such a late time, it may feel overwhelming and can lead to physical and mental damaging." the brunette explained.

"Do our parents know?" Kendall asked softly, suddenly remembering how weirdly his mom reacted upon telling her about the necklace.

"Most likely. Your necklaces have magic embedded in it. And you both seem quite attached to it so, yeah, they probably know."

"What about your guys' parents? It has to be midnight!" Logan said, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Carlos and James glanced at each other, then back at the other two. "Well, you see, they're out talking to your parents. Um, walking back with the unconscious bodies of our soulmates-"

"Soulmates?"

Both older teens winced, forgetting that they hadn't been introduced to that either.

"This will be much easier to explain if all of our parents are here, especially if they're more experienced. How about we just get you guys something to relax? Then we'll talk about this." Kendall nodded, taking the hand that James offered. Logan got up though, walking right past the three of them. Carlos shot a confused look to Kendall who sighed.

"I like to call him Loverboy Logan. He isn't interested in long term relationships and has said so many times before that he doesn't have room for anything new in his life. So this may be really hard for him."

The Latino only slightly nodded, following Logan out of the room and then leading him to the kitchen.

"Why aren't you like him too?" James asked, noticing that Kendall didn't let go of his hand as they walked down the corridor.

"I always felt like something was missing. Maybe this is it." Kendall smiled, resulting the same action from the brunette.

They sat down at the glass table. It sat 6 people which was a good thing for Logan who decided to sit a chair separate from everyone else.

James began to boil water, making sure to add enough for when the adults arrived. The house was silent for a good 10 minutes, until the front door swung upon.

"Mrs. Diamond, I hope you know that- Logan!" Joanna cried out in relief upon seeing her son. Logan shot up from his place at the table and met her halfway, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Hey mom." he said, burying his face into her shoulder. It was comforting to see his mother, hoping that she had some sort of explanation for what was going on.

Kendall looked at his mom, seeing his uncle Nicholas at her side. He went up to them, shaking his hand, then hugging his mom.

"Oh Kendall, I'm so glad you're okay." she whispered, letting go but holding onto his arm.

"I would love to know why your sons believed it was okay to take Kendall and Logan path crusading. They could have seriously been injured." Nicholas said firmly, raising a brow towards James and Carlos.

Sylvia Garcia opened her mouth to defend them but her son beat him to it. "We understood the dangers of path crusading with them. It was clear that their magic side was trying to be stripped of them, though there was no other way. I mean, unless you would have preferred them to be exposed to the strong winds even further, resulting in more injury. I mean, look at Logan. His arms are scraped from being dragged against the floor."

They all directed their look to Logan who shrunk back. Luke offered him a sweater which he took gratefully.

"Yes but-"

"Unless you are going to thank our children from preventing harm to come to yours, I would appreciate if you wouldn't continue to try to bring them down. Believe me, they will be punished for using their magic out in the open like that but your children are safe and sound. Be thankful." Brooke Diamond cut in, silencing Jennifer. James smiled at his mother.

"What magic are you two capable of?" Luke asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Carlos looked at his dad, Antonio Garcia, for approval who nodded. The magic using teens shed themselves of their sweaters and Nicholas stepped forwards, knowing each symbol like the back of his hand.

"4 tattoos on each, meaning 4 different types of magic. The 4th one for both of them being powerful. Impressive, I haven't seen two boys with this kind of magic from the same century in a while."

There was silence after that before James broke it. "Would any of you like anything to drink? There is water ready for tea and coffee. We also have water bottles if that's what you would like."

"No, I think it's time we get home. It's late and you all have school tomorrow. I would hate to intrude on your studies." Joanna said. Logan tightened his hold on her arm once she said that, never being more grateful for her dedication to his education.

"But we would like to talk about this. Maybe over dinner?" Jennifer proposed.

Brooke nodded. "That can be arranged for this Saturday. Until then, in order to not distract them or have this effect their thoughts, I would like to cast a block spell."

"No fucking way! I am-"

"Watch your language, young man. And this is not up for discussion for you and James." Antonio said, giving his son a stern look. James frowned, saying nothing while Carlos returned the look but stayed quiet.

"What is a block spell?" the blonde asked.

James answered his soulmate. "A block spell helps someone get something out of their thoughts. The thing could always come back, as long as the person who cast the spell asks about it. Carlos and I used it as a studying technique and it was one of the first spells we had mastered."

"Yes, that would be okay with me at least." Jennifer said softly, Kendall nodded beside her, giving consent to having his mind block something.

"I want to." Logan said, speaking up from beside his mother. Luke looked at him for reassurance and received a small smile in return.

Both boys separated from their mothers, walking in front of Brooke. She smiled at the both of them. Under her breath, she said, "What a love story this will be."

She placed her thumb on each of their foreheads and their eyes fluttered shut. A silent incantation ran through her mind. _Nolite cogitabat, nolite cogitabat._

Brooke stepped away and their eyes opened. They looked around. Logan spoke first. "What are we doing in James' house?"

Brooke had only blocked the memory of magic from their mind and what happened at the diner.

"C'mon children, we'll explain on the way home. Thank you Brooke, Sylvia, and Antonio!" Joanna said, gently grabbing Logan and bringing him out of the house. Jennifer did the same and soon, the only people left in the home were the Diamonds and Garcias.

Brooke, Sylvia, and Antonio turned to their kids.

"What you two did was incredibly stupid. You could've gotten hurt, even worse your soulmates could have been injured." Sylvia said softly.

The two teens looked down in shame. They knew the possible consequences, but decided to ignore them.

"But we are both extremely proud of you. Now let us do the spell then you can go to sleep."

Brooke embraced her son like the Garcias did to Carlos. 30 minutes later, all of the families were in their homes, sleeping soundlessly.

* * *

 **So... yeah! Hopefully this was good enough and you get to see a little about how the parents interact with each other. The conversation the parents had when their children were at the Diamond home will be mentioned in the next chapter, which takes place the day of the dinner. Reviews are always appreciated and as of right now, I am not taking suggestions ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyy. Here's a new chapter because I am finally getting on top of my game again. I think. Uhh, this chapter isn't quite what I wanted but hey, hopefully it's enough. The next chapter should be up soon because there is so much more I wanted to add but I had to refrain so because I don't wanna give it all away. Also sorry if there is any mistakes, I didn't quite revise this one. Anyways, thanks for still reading and I hope you enjoy ! :)**

* * *

The remainder of the week had flown by without incident. The boys seemed to keep distance from each other, sensing that there would be too much tension. And when Saturday finally came around, well the two mages couldn't say that they were not excited.

"James, get that pout off your face. You waited this whole week, you can wait another 30 minutes." Brooke sighed after her son made a soft sad noise.

James continued chopping the tops of the strawberries so that no leaves were in the way. "I know, it's just, he's my soulmate, Mom. It's kind of hard, and his family is coming over! What if they don't like me? What if they forbid Kendall from ever seeing me again?" James said, his grip on the knife loosening considerably as his shoulders slumped.

Wiping her hands on a kitchen rag, she went to her son. "James, things will be fine. Don't stress too much, we both know that you are almost impossible to deal with when you're stressed. So continue cutting those leaves and before you know it, they'll be here."

"Thanks Mom." James set the knife down, hugging his mom tightly. "Also, why am I doing this myself. I could just.."

Lifting a hand, he directed the knife to begin cutting down right underneath the top of the strawberry. Brooke and James laughed.

In just a while, the Garcias arrived, Carlos carrying a large pot. Inside was Sylvia's famous hot wings. Well maybe not famous but liked by basically anyone that had the pleasure of eating them.

"How's it going?" Carlos asked James, setting the pot on the marble counter. He took a seat next to his best friend as their parents began speaking to one another in the living room.

"Good, I guess. Doesn't this make you nervous? Like it's one thing if Kendall wants me, but what about his family? Then what?" James exhaled harshly, his elbows propped up on the table while the heels of his hands dug into his eyes, making flashes of white to dance behind them.

"Hey, you'll be fine! You have the Diamond Charm! You're irresistible, buddy. And if they don't like you, you can always run away." the Latino joked, patting James' shoulder in mock comfort. The brunette laughed, pushing his hand off just as the doorbell rang.

Both teens were up in a flash, Antonio being the one to open the door. On the other side was the Knight and Mitchell families. Kendall had a white plastic bag and the visible bright colors of different bags of chips were visible. Logan was holding a plastic base with a clear dome lid on it, a cheesecake on the inside.

They quickly greeted the adults and went into the kitchen to put the stuff down. Kendall smiled at the two boys, Logan awkwardly waving. "Hey guys. Uh, do you want anything to drink?"

Both shook their heads at James' question and a silent decision was made to go into the living room. There was an unfamiliar brunette girl that seemed to be about 12 or 13. She looked at James and Carlos, a smirk spreading across her features.

"Nice tats."

The teens glanced at each other, Carlos clearing his throat. "And you are?"

"Katherine Knight, but call me Katie." she said, taking a seat next to her mom. James looked at her and she stared right back, right before nodding her head as if giving him permission to do something. Simply confused, James cast his attention to the rest of the room.

"Anything to drink?" the Mitchell adults asked for a water, as well as Jennifer. Nicholas shook his head and the parents of the magic using teens asked for Nxylia. Carlos asked for some as well. Katie said nothing, just kept her hands folded in her lap.

"Nicks what now?" Jennifer asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's a traditional drink, healthy as it contains extract from the leaves and seed of the xylia tree. Um, it does have a little bit of alcohol in it though." a disapproving look was sent Carlos' way by Joanne. The Latino smiled tightly, turning quite sharply as he followed James into the kitchen.

James handed him a tray with three water bottles on it. He grabbed five cups, then a large pitcher from the fridge. The liquid inside looked like mango juice, a cool orange color.

"I swear, it's like our parents are purposely sabotaging us. Before we got here, they told me not to sit anywhere near Logan. He's my _soulmate_ for crying out loud, what am I supposed to do?" Carlos hissed, tapping his foot impatiently as he did when he was frustrated.

James sighed, placing three of the cups on the tray while he carried the other two in his hands. "You know how they are. This whole thing is weird for all of us. And we just have to roll with it. And is it just me or do their parents seem suspicious of us?"

The boys were now speaking in a hushed tone, trying not to gain any attention. "I know! Like damn, _sorry_. It's not like we chose who our soulmate was going to be."

They went back into the living room, serving the drinks. Putting the tray aside, the Latino grabbed his glass from James, shooting a thankful smile.

"James, Carlos. Come here please." Brooke said, not letting them even take a sip. With a heavy sigh, they set their cups down. They went over to the lady, knowing that denying her would just result in a mess.

She grabbed them, pulling them down so that their ears were close to her mouth. " _Memento quod et oblita es._ "

Both of them stumbled back, getting pulled into the memory.

 _So much wind. They had to protect their soulmates. And the only way to do that was to path crusade._

The magic using teens looked at each other.

"Well aren't we fu- I mean, freaking amazing!" Carlos said with a wild grin, only correcting himself when he remembered there was a 12 year old in the room. And his father.

Lifting his hand, James' hand slapped against it as expected in a high five.

"You two are proud?" Nicholas asked, clearly aware of what they had just been reminded of. Kendall, Logan, and Katie were confused, staring in bewilderment. And their parents, well, the parents were giving the same look. _Not the reaction they were expecting, I guess._

"What is there not to be proud of? What are we supposed to feel guilty about?" James questioned, his eyebrow raising.

"They were in serious danger! You don't know what could have happened had things gone worse!" Joanna said, arm draping over Logan protectively.

Logan and Kendall shot each other confused looks. "Hey, um, whatever the hell happened, we're kinda outta the loop. So, if you could-"

" _Memento quod et oblita es._ " Brooke said, folding her arms as she leaned back. The other two teens blinked, everything falling into place.

 _Magic is real and they're our soulmates._

Kendall looked at James, his emerald eyes wide. James looked right back, a small smile spreading across his features.

Logan had on a slightly concerned expression, his brows knitted together as he rubbed the creases on his forehead, as if that would ease them out. Carlos frowned, not being able to hide the disappointment that flashed across his face.

"I don't have a problem with what they did." Kendall said, all attention being put on him. He could hear a sigh of relief escape James but paid no attention to it.

"Kendall, you don't understand what could've happened-"

" _Could've_. It didn't though, right? I don't get why its such a huge deal if nothing actually went wrong." the blonde said, shrugging slightly. His mother and uncle said nothing, his sister staring at him like he had grown two heads. No one said anything to her though, choosing to ignore her.

"Honestly, I'm with Kendall on this one. Like, I kinda felt safe when I was passed out. I didn't dream of anything but I felt like I was being protected." Carlos smiled at the ravenette's words, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was because of my life magic. Uh, James and I decided to use a simple nightmare protection spell but I used my life magic so that you two wouldn't slip under completely. And that feeling of being safe, it's cause you knew you were in a bad place but because your ah, soulmate was nearby, their calmness relaxing you." Carlos eplained, a look of fondess covering his face as he reminisced that feeling.

Everyone stood silent for a few moments until Luke decided to break that silence. "Well, all possibilities aside, I'd like to say thank you. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are grateful for what you two have done. While I still wouldn't have encouraged it, I see that you two are willing to take those risks as long as it means that your partner will stop hurting."

One after the other, the remaining adults nodded. Brooke stood up, a warm smile on her face. "Now, while we have much more to discuss, we can do it while eating."

Everyone piled into the kitchen. Katie, Kendall, Nicholas, Jennifer, James, and Brooke sat on one side of the two tables that had been pushed together. Logan and his parents sat on the other, Carlos and his parents situated next to them.

They brought out the dishes and everyone dug in, not able to resist the amazing aromas that left some of them.

"So, Katie, how are you?" James asked after wiping his mouth and hands on a napkin. He had been the first to address the girl and Katie liked the fact that it hadn't been some annoying question like 'What grade are you in?' or 'What's your favorite color?'. She could interpret it however she liked.

"Pretty freaking confused. Like, what I've gotten out of this is that Kendork-" James snorted at the name, resulting in a playful glare from the blonde. "- and Logan are magical and y'all are their soulmates that did something dangerous. Just so you know though, I'm cool with it. Like, if it goes wrong, well then, now I can not only be the favorite child but the only."

James and Carlos erupted in laughter, Kendall hitting his sister lightly while Jennifer gave her a stern look. "Sorry Katie, but I think I'll prefer to keeping Blondie around."

With his cheeks burning a bright red, Kendall asked if he could get a glass of water. Carlos got up and grabbed a chilled water bottle from the fridge, a smirk in place as he handed it to him. "A little heated there, Kendall?"

For some inexplicable reason, Logan felt a twinge of annoyance with an undertone of jealousy at that. Logan was not one to get jealous, especially of Kendall, but the way that Carlos had looked at him, Logan just wanted to snap.

"Well, I think now would be a good time to explain. There's a reason we shielded you three from this. It happened because of William going missing." Jennifer took a deep breath, Nicholas patting her shoulder comfortingly. Everyone was quiet at this point, their food long forgotten for the time being. "He had told me a few times that he suspected that there was something out there but he never went into detail. And the day he went missing, I was of course torn."

"Missing?" Kendall asked softly, realizing that his mother was not using the term 'dead'. Nicholas nodded. "Your father isn't dead."

Kendall's eyes widened, as did Katie's. The siblings looked at each other, completely bewildered. Their mother left no time for questions though, continuing her story.

"I went through everything and it was all there. The only thing that I was able to find was his journal. I didn't really understand it, seeing as it was in Latin, but there was one single page in English. He talked about a prophecy and he addressed me directly. He said not to let Kendall get involved in the magic world, as well as Logan. So I told Joanna and Luke and we all decided that it would be for the best. Not to mention I had no idea where to even begin had I actually decided to ignore it.

"So we did as best as we could to shield them. Whenever Kendall or Katie showed the slightest bit of magic, I shut it down. The only thing I allowed was the necklace. I knew that William would want Kendall to keep it. And if my baby came closer to finding his soulmate because of it, even I couldn't stop it."

Jennifer smiled at her son, giving him a side hug. The table was quiet, everyone taking in the information.

"Do you know where dad is?" Katie asked. While she didn't remember anything about him, she had seen plenty of pictures. And she even saw that the man clearly was happy where he was. He had an infectious smile and it was like he was cut out to be the role of the supportive parent.

"No, sweetie, I don't. I do know that he still is alive. The soulmate bond, I can still feel it."

Nicholas added to his sister in law's statement with a nod of his head. "If a soulmate dies, then it's like getting a part of you cut off. The line goes completely dead. Though if they are still alive after you have bonded, then you can feel a sort of fuzzy feeling. It doesn't clear up until you two get in at least a mile range of each other."

No one had to ask. They all knew that he was speaking from experience. While it was common knowledge of how it felt when a bond ended due to death, the flash of hurt told the rest of them the answer to what they were wondering.

"Okay, well, I don't think that we should focus on that today. Um, maybe we should talk about the soulmate concept for right now. Then, we'll advance to the magic and how it's going to effect them." Antonio suggested. Sylvia nodded to her husband's idea, the rest agreeing. They got up and went back into the living room, Brooke casting a quick spell that would clean up the dishes and cover the food.

"So basically, a soulmate is someone that is selected for you. Now, you may not have the same interests or same ideas on some things but the universe decides that this is the person for you. The one that would be the best for you to spend the rest of your life with." James said, shooting a smile to Kendall. The blonde blushed, moving his head to the side so that the brunette would be unable to see.

"What if you don't want your soulmate?" Logan asked, his tone suggesting pure curiosity. But to Carlos, those words felt like a stab to the heart.

 _He doesn't want me._

* * *

 **Um, of course I have to leave it at that note. Sorry if you hate me for it lol. I am going to expand on all of this, don't worry y'all. I tried to base this off by the way my family has dinner. We jump from place to place, a little bit of silence between each topic so sorry if it just seems all over the place. Anyways, what do you guys think? I'd love to hear it, especially since I always want to know what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated and I am open to suggestions atm! :)**


End file.
